recipes for warm tummy and heart
by rcngshdws
Summary: Bakugou finds out the reason why Todoroki disappeared since three years ago. Part 1 of Tough Parenthood series.


recipes for warm tummy and heart

"Ojisan, can you cook?"

Bakugou is about to take some carrots, when a little girl with white hair and red eyes and a little horn looks up at him with such curious gaze, and Bakugou is nothing but full of rage when someone underestimates him.

" _Of course I fu—"_ he stops, realizing it's probably not wise to curse in front of a little girl, not to mention he is now known as Ground Zero, a pro hero. "Where's your mother? Are you lost?"

The girl shakes her head. "To-chan," is her answer.

 _Must be her father_ , Bakugou thinks. _Who the fuck leaves his little daughter alone in a supermarket?_

"To-chan can't cook," continues the girl. "So, Ojisan, what do you usually cook?"

"You know what, let's get you—"

"Eri!"

 _What the fuck_ —Bakugou turns around to find _Todoroki Shouto_ running to the girl, frantically, still panting, and _still_ looking good as ever even though Bakugou hasn't seen him in _three years_. God, how Bakugou does _not_ want to fucking remember what happened the last time he saw Todoroki.

"Eri! I was _so worried!_ Didn't I tell you to hold my hand?"

 _Oh_ , everything makes sense now: same white hair, weird quirk probably, due to the horn on the girl's forehead. Bakugou is ready to walk out any moment, but Todoroki finally notices Eri's company and—

"Bakugou?"

 _Shit_. Bakugou is tempted to just _bolt_ and never see Todoroki again, probably in the next few years, if he'd like. Hell, he never even sees the man in the street, catching some bad guys. Last he heard from the guys in Class A, Todoroki teaches in UA.

"Uh, yeah, Todoroki," Bakugou nods. "That your kid?"

Todoroki looks at Bakugou with a realization, "Oh," Todoroki mutters. "Long story, you don't want—"

"No, I am sure as hell not wanting to know."

"—Okay."

Bakugou just wants to make _curry_ for dinner and to buy the ingredients he needs in peace. He clearly _does not_ need to meet Todoroki, after _three fucking years_ , only to find him already having a daughter who's probably in kindergarten.

"I should go," Bakugou mutters, waving the carrots in his hand.

"Oh, yeah," Todoroki looks relieved, and waves weakly. "G'night."

Bakugou nods to the girl—Eri—and walks away. He doesn't look back, because clearly Todoroki _didn't_ , the last time they met.

Outside, Bakugou already opens the canned beer he bought. He suddenly craves for something to distract his mind after the sudden incident. He gulps the beer, reminded of how cold it is, and doesn't mind the warmth. He is about to throw away the can when he hears someone—

"Waiting for someone?"

" _Jesus fuck._ "

Todoroki quickly glances at Eri, but she is busy with the candy Todoroki probably bought. Maybe she hears the cuss, but she pays it no mind. Bakugou isn't sure that if she'll try to say the bad word, though, it'll bring Todoroki a heart attack, and Bakugou wants to see it.

"No, I was just about to leave." Bakugou shows the canned beer in his hand, before throwing it away to the trash can.

"Where are you heading? It's been a while, Bakugou." Todoroki follows Bakugou, tugging Eri along.

 _Shoulda fucking said it before_ , is what Bakugou thinks. It feels like they were back in UA; _Walk behind me, you ass_. But Todoroki was _always_ walking ahead of Bakugou, no matter how many times Bakugou had said it. Now Todoroki is behind him, and with Eri, Todoroki's daughter. There goes Bakugou's perfect night.

"Why are you following me?" Bakugou turns around, facing Todoroki and Eri.

"I'm not," Todoroki answers. "I'm also heading this way. So, Bakugou, tell me what you're up to these days."

 _He must be fucking joking. He is, right?_ Because no fucking way Todoroki would pretend like everything is fine between them, like nothing had happened.

"Whatever," Bakugou mumbles, leaving them behind. He can hear Todoroki's footsteps, Eri's voice cheerfully telling Todoroki about the cat she found, and Todoroki doesn't come closer, so Bakugou widens the gap.

He can still hear Todoroki's footsteps and Eri's voice when he walks into his building.

He can still hear them while waiting for the elevator.

He turns to Todoroki, "You also live here, or are you really following me?"

Todoroki shrugs. "Why would I be following you with Eri?"

The elevator door opens, and they walk in. Bakugou presses the floor button he lives in, and realizes Todoroki doesn't do the same.

Which means Todoroki also lives in the same floor.

Bakugou sighs and leans to the wall, suddenly feeling more tired as usual.

"Which room are you in?" Todoroki quietly asks.

"521," answers Bakugou, silently hoping that _he better not be in_ —

"We're in 522." Todoroki says.

 _Thank fuck_.

"Were you the one who moved in a few days ago? I've been thinking to come over to give you a warm welcome, but you never seemed to be home."

"You're joking about the warm welcome part, right?"

Todoroki shrugs. "Well, now I know it's you, though."

" _What the fu_ — " Todoroki stares at Bakugou. " _What's that supposed to mean?!"_

Todoroki shrugs again, deadpan. The elevator dings, and the door opens. Todoroki and Eri walk ahead, with Bakugou following— _well I clearly am_ _ **not**_ _fucking following them_.

Todoroki and Eri have already stood in front of their door, and Todoroki opens it, "See you around, Bakugou." He says, and looks at Eri. "Eri, say good night to him."

"Good night, Ojisan." Eri looks up at Bakugou and _smiles_. Her smile is wide enough to show the teeth inside, but it is _nothing_ like Todoroki's. Todoroki's smile could be pretty, or even threatening, there's no in between and Bakugou has seen both.

"Good night, Eri," Bakugou replies, and turns his stare to Todoroki. _No fucking good night for you, asshole_.

Todoroki can probably hear Bakugou's thought, because he only nods, and urges Eri inside. Judging from the darkness inside their apartment, nobody is waiting for them. Which means there might be only two of them but—Bakugou quickly shuts the thought as he walks inside his apartment.

 _Maybe the mother comes home late, a working woman_ , is what Bakugou only allows himself to think.

Bakugou wasn't home much after moving into his new apartment, he admits. He was busy going undercover to tail some villain, and writing a report afterward. So he spent most of his time at the agency, which was no problem for him; he was used to it.

So that explains why he had no fucking idea Todoroki lives only next door.

With a kid.

No one has told Bakugou that Todoroki has a kid.

Not that Bakugou is suddenly interested when Todoroki's name is brought up in the conversation.

He _wants_ someone to tell him what the fuck is going on with Todoroki. Hell, he even wants to call _Deku_ himself.

He hesitates; maybe, maybe he'll find his answer. They're only next door after all.

Bakugou is about to drink his morning coffee when the bell is ringing. _Speak of the devil_ , he thinks, no one has known about his new apartment; not even Kirishima.

He opens the door and finds Todoroki and Eri— _fucking figures_ —with her holding a bag of fruits.

"Hi, I'm Todoroki Shouto, and this is Todoroki Eri. We're from next door. Nice to meet you." Todoroki says, still looking deadpan as always, and Bakugou just _stares_ at him because everything about this is fucking ridiculous. Bakugou has known the guy since they were in _high school_ , why would Todoroki—

 _Oh_ , Bakugou can see Todoroki mouthing, _Just play along_ , while gazing at Eri and her wide smile. _Of course_.

So Bakugou tries to put on a smile—he _hopes_ Eri is not scared by it—and replies, "Come on in, Todoroki-san. I'm Bakugou Katsuki. Nice to meet you."

Turns out the fruits they brought are mikan. And Bakugou doesn't mind that.

"Sorry my apartment is a mess," he says. _But I'm actually not_. "I finally have a day off."

Todoroki nods. "It's Sunday after all." He and Eri sit opposite of Bakugou. Bakugou can already feel he is about to burst out if he doesn't do anything.

"You want something to drink?" Bakugou stands up. "Tea? Coffee? Oh but I don't have milk, sorry."

"Curry!" Eri exclaims. Somehow it makes Bakugou smile.

"Eri," Todoroki warns.

"Have you had breakfast yet? I have some leftover curry from last night," Bakugou offers.

"No, Bakugou, you don't have to—" Todoroki begins, but stops immediately with Bakugou's stare. _This is for her, not for you, bastard_.

"To-chan can't cook," is something that Bakugou remembers from yesterday, only to be repeated by Eri, when they are sitting together in the dining table, a plate of curry and rice for each of them.

"Eri," Todoroki warns her again, but Eri gracefully scoops the meal.

"Itadakimasu!" She exclaims.

"Itadakimasu," Todoroki says with a sigh, while Bakugou watches them with amazement.

"It—delisy—" Eri mumbles with mouth full of rice.

"Eri, don't talk while eating," Todoroki wipes rice on her chin.

"I'm glad you like it, Eri," Bakugou feels delighted: _no one_ has tasted his cooking and said bad things about it. Bakugou is an amazing cook, and he knows it. "Your father here," he continues. "Almost burned our kitchen, back when we were in UA."

"Bakugou." Todoroki says, his voice stern.

"Yeah, To-chan can't cook." Eri replies.

"Eri, you should _never ever_ let him use the kitchen. He is good with his fire quirk, but he is _not good_ at turning on the stove."

Eri giggles.

"Bakugou."

Bakugou _enjoys_ this: teasing Todoroki about his incapability of cooking that can be endless.

"Even the firefighters got tired of him almost burning our kitchen."

Eri giggles again, and Todoroki just rolls his eyes and mutters a _whatever_ , as he continues to eat.

Bakugou realizes not only that he enjoys teasing Todoroki, but also that he kinda misses teasing Todoroki.

 _Fuck_.

So he changes the topic.

"If To-chan can't cook," Bakugou starts, clearly calling Todoroki _To-chan_ to mock him, "Then where do you eat, Eri?"

"Um… last night we had some onigiri, oden, and instant ramen."

Bakugou stares at Todoroki. "And what about other night?"

"Um… pizza?"

"Excuse me, Eri, I need to talk a bit with To-chan."

Todoroki looks _horrified_ , as if someone had caught him stealing things. Well, Todoroki does not. But Todoroki is almost as guilty because he feeds a little girl who is still growing with _instant foods_. And Bakugou thinks there's a limit to stupidity.

" _What. The. Fuck._ " Bakugou hisses, when they are in the balcony, away within Eri's earshot. "You gave her fucking instant food? Instant food, Icyhot, _Instant. Fucking. Food_."

"Look, Bakugou, in my defense, like you said, I almost burned down our kitchen — "

"How old is she?"

Todoroki blinks. "She just turned five."

" _FIVE YEARS OLD?!"_ Bakugou can't hold his yelling anymore. "You gave a five-year-old instant food _everyday?_ Really, Todoroki, what the hell is your problem?!"

Todoroki grabs Bakugou's arm, "My problem is, I can't fucking cook." His voice sounds low.

It is Bakugou's turn to _blink_ , because he has never heard _Todoroki_ cursing. The cursing part is always Bakugou's, but not Todoroki's.

"Okay," Bakugou straightens up, letting himself away from Todoroki's grip. "You and Eri come here every morning and night."

"Am I missing something from our little chat?" Todoroki asks. " _Why_ would I and Eri come here every morning and night?"

"To eat, you bastard. I didn't remember you being this stupid."

"To eat?"

" _Yes_ , to eat, to have a fucking meal. Jesus, Todoroki—"

"You really want to do it? You will cook for us?"

" _Yes_. If we're going to be neighbours, then I _can't fucking_ stand seeing Eri growing up eating instant food. She _needs_ real food."

"Fair enough." Todoroki replies. "But… what will you get from it? I mean, why are you doing this?"

Bakugou rolls his eyes. "I'm a pro hero, and how can I save people if I can't save my neighbours from dying of hunger."

"We both are _not_ dying of hunger."

"Whatever. If you feel really fucking bad about it—which I _doubt_ , I bet you're secretly happy someone is going to cook for you—just give me some money for groceries, and tell me what Eri wants for dinner. Then we're settled."

Todoroki looks at Bakugou with disappointment written on his face. "Just what Eri wants?"

"Yeah, just what she wants." Bakugou replies, clearly _not_ falling through to Todoroki's begging face, and, _I didn't know he could show puppy eyes fuck why is he_ _ **so**_ _pretty_ —"I'm doing this for her."

"Okay, I understand."

"We have a deal then. You give me money for groceries, and a list would be helpful—"

"Now, don't get _too_ excited, Bakugou."

Todoroki and Eri go home after finishing their sudden breakfast. Todoroki mutters something about going to his parents' house, so they don't need lunch. As for Eri, she is good with having anything for dinner.

Bakugou watches them leaving, and calls out for Todoroki.

Todoroki turns, raising his eyebrows.

"If you need some help—if it's about Eri, tell me, okay? You always try to do everything alone."

Todoroki smiles—a small, pretty smile that makes Bakugou's stomach churn _._ "Thank you, Bakugou." Todoroki replies.

Bakugou closes the door behind him and groans; he can still see Todoroki smiling.

He is _fucked_.

It wasn't like something really happened three years ago. Bakugou and Todoroki happened to sleep together after their drunk confession in the night of their high school reunion, and that was it. The last time Bakugou saw Todoroki was in his bed, and when he woke up, Todoroki was already gone. No phone calls, no text messages, nothing.

Bakugou was okay with a one night stand, but this was _Todoroki_ , the same guy he had been pining over since their high school years, and he had mistakenly thought the feeling was from him being annoyed with the half attempt coming from Todoroki's side. But Kirishima made him see the light, after so much drinking to celebrate the Shitty Hair's 21st birthday, that Bakugou was feeling rather good to admit that he had a crush on fucking Todoroki Shouto. And maybe Bakugou also admitted he wanted to fuck Todoroki.

So, Kirishima spent the next two years planning for Class A's reunion every year. The first year was not so successful since Todoroki didn't show up. The second year was the year when Bakugou drunkenly confessed to Todoroki, and Todoroki also drunkenly told Bakugou his feelings.

But after that, nothing. Kirishima planned for another reunion, but Todoroki didn't come.

The following years, Bakugou also never comes to the reunion. But he never turns down a drink, so sometimes he goes to the bar to meet them. Kirishima has apologized many, many times, but, really, it's not his fault; Bakugou's to blame, and it's for Bakugou to think he had a chance with Todoroki.

So that's where he heard about Todoroki resigning from his agency, and accepting the teaching offer in UA.

But no one has told Bakugou about Eri. Midoriya never comes to Bakugou's drinking night— _thank fuck_ —but he and Kirishima are close, and Kirishima usually hears Midoriya mentioning how Todoroki is doing.

If no one told Bakugou about Eri, it probably means no one knows about her, or Midoriya works so hard not to slip up.

Everything _makes_ sense: Todoroki disappears three years ago, and suddenly returns with a kid that is five years old. Todoroki accepting the teaching offer must be because of Eri.

Probably some woman wanted Todoroki to take responsibility, after seeing Todoroki had become a successful pro hero.

Probably. Bakugou actually hates guessing. He doesn't pry, usually, as he likes not to mind others' business. But this is _Todoroki's_ and… is it actually okay for Bakugou to cook for them? Is it actually fucking really okay for him to intervene in their life, even when Bakugou doesn't mean to?

Bakugou is reminded of Todoroki's surprised face when Bakugou said he's going to cook for them. Todoroki probably didn't expect the sudden kindness. Hell, even _Bakugou_ was only planning to scold the hell out of Todoroki, but instead he offered three meals a day for Todoroki and Eri.

And for the second time in the day, Bakugou realizes he is _so fucked_.

The dinner last night went _fine_ ; both Todoroki and Eri were satisfied with the food. ( _"It's delicious!" is from Eri and, "This tastes better than I expect." from Todoroki, resulting in, "The fu—of course it does you Halfie." from Bakugou.)_

Bakugou never cooked for anyone but himself before; even in his family house, he rarely cooked for them. He doesn't know that cooking for someone and seeing them feeling happy and genuine from eating it makes even him feel happy and full.

"Ojisan, you're not eating?" Eri points to the bowl of miso soup that is still not touched in front of Bakugou.

Bakugou grabs the bowl and chopsticks and starts eating. They are having breakfast, and Bakugou thinks maybe… his decision is right, as he looks at Todoroki watching Eri, a small smile tugging at the corner of Todoroki's lips.

Still chewing, Bakugou watches Todoroki wiping crumbs off Eri's cheek and chin.

 _Being a father suits him_ , Bakugou thinks. He quickly looks away when Todoroki catches his gaze.

When they are all finished, Todoroki helps him with dishes.

"The least I can do," Todoroki says. "Thank you, Bakugou."

"Stop with all the thanking; it gives me creeps," Bakugou replies. "Oh, before I forgot," he pats his hands dry before grabbing two lunchboxes on the fridge and handing them to Todoroki. "For lunch."

Todoroki stares at the lunchboxes. "For… lunch?"

"Yeah, take it."

"I thought our deal was breakfast and dinner…?"

"Yeah, but then I remember about lunch time and you're probably planning on buying some bento in minimarket, so, take it."

The way Todoroki looks away, embarrassed, makes Bakugou think that he _is_ right, after all. Todoroki takes the boxes, almost reluctantly. "Two?"

"One for you, one for Eri." Bakugou sighs, "You also have to take care of _yourself_. Teaching must be hard."

Todoroki blinks. "You know I'm a teacher now?"

 _Fuck_. Todoroki and Bakugou actually haven't talked much about what they are currently doing; it was Eri who filled the awkward silence with praises of how tasty the meal was and laughter when Todoroki wiped crumbs off her face.

Now it is _Bakugou's_ turn to look away in embarrassment. "Kirishima mentioned it once." He mutters. "And it was a big deal, you know? Endeavor's son took early resignation from being pro hero and chose to be a teacher in UA."

And there is that small smile again—only, Todoroki's eyes are a bit sad, as Todoroki's gaze moves to Eri, who is gulping down her milk. "It's the right decision."

 _If it's right, why are you looking like you regret it_ , is what Bakugou wants to say, but he promises himself not to intervene, so he says nothing in return.

"We have to go now," Todoroki nods to Bakugou. "Thank you for the meal, Bakugou, and for our lunch." He turns to Eri, "Eri, come on. We have to leave now."

"To-chan, braid my hair," Eri walks to Todoroki with a rubber hair in her hand.

Todoroki sighs, "Why didn't you ask before…" He mumbles, taking the rubber and turning Eri around so her back is facing him instead. He starts braiding Eri's hair, and Bakugou is about to ask if he needs a comb, but stops anyway, because Bakugou sees Todoroki is _really good_ at braiding, and he only needs his fingers to comb Eri's hair.

And there's that smile again. Bakugou almost regrets feeling worried him since Todoroki looked so— _Wait. Did I just fucking worry over him?_

But it's actually true: Todoroki might have looked regretful before, but the way his face _lights up_ whenever Eri is around is enough for Bakugou to know Todoroki is right; he _did_ make the right decision.

"Okay, we're all set," Todoroki straightens up and holds Eri's little hand. "I'll text you about tonight's dinner. I usually get off work at 5 PM. Eri, what do you say to this Ojisan?"

"Ojisan, thank you," Eri bows down.

"Ah, no problem, Eri, glad to know you like the meal." Bakugou says.

Eri waves before leaving, and Bakugou waves back. It is until the door is closed that he realizes something.

Todoroki said he'll… text Bakugou, right?

How?

Bakugou quickly fumbles, searching for his phone. And he sees the name, _Todoroki Icyhot Shouto_.

It must be from the night they spent together, three years ago.

 _I'll text you about tonight's dinner_.

Todoroki remembers he has Bakugou's number.

Yet still not calling Bakugou, or even texting him, after _three fucking years_.

 _That fucker_.

And Bakugou is still weak for the small smile on Todoroki's lips.

 _ **Todoroki Icyhot Shouto**_ **:** Eri wants soba.

 _ **Bakugou Katsuki**_ **:** is it really what she wants.

 _ **Todoroki Icyhot Shouto**_ **:** Yes.

 _ **Bakugou Katsuki:**_ don't believe u. I'll make oyakodon.

Surprisingly, it becomes… normal. Bakugou expects he'd have a hard time adapting to having Todoroki and Eri around in his apartment, but apparently, Bakugou doesn't mind some company or two. He may have to wake up early to make breakfast and lunch, sure, but he is a morning person. He tries to curse less in front of Eri.

(One time, he slipped up, having to drop a _fuck_ in front of her, although when he thought she didn't hear it, she actually did. She asked her To-chan what _fuck_ means, later that night.)

Todoroki sometimes tells Bakugou about his students in UA. Bakugou keeps Todoroki updated on pro heroes world, even though Todoroki may have known about it, being a teacher in the _hero_ course and all. Most of his co-workers are still active as pro heroes.

( _"Is Aizawa-sensei still around?"_

" _Yeah, and he's still as stern as ever."_ )

Sometimes, when Todoroki is still stuck in school, Bakugou picks up Eri in the daycare that's near their apartment. At first, it was a _ruckus_.

"G-ground Zero?" The caregiver stuttered, and the way she stood in the doorway probably was because she _knew_ Ground Zero is no good in front of children: he is harsh, and likes to curse. But Eri came to the rescue.

"Ba-chan!" She called out, running to Bakugou. It was his new nickname; after Ojisan, and after hearing Todoroki calling out to Bakugou many times, Eri settled for Ba-chan, and Bakugou doesn't mind a bit.

(Except for the fact that maybe Eri calls him that because he's nagging a lot like a grandmother.)

"Uh, yeah, Todoroki asked me to pick her up. You can call him if you want," Bakugou had replied. And the caregiver did, making sure Eri was in the right hands.

They usually walked home, holding hands. Bakugou wasn't sure if he was supposed to hold Eri's hand before, but then Eri just grabbed his and started talking about what she did that day.

Kids are scared of him, that's for sure. Bakugou is always known for making kids _cry_ , that's why he never gets invited to the talks in elementary school, or if he does, he knows better not to open his mouth.

But _Eri_ is not scared of Bakugou, even from the start.

So that first time Bakugou picked Eri up from the daycare, they held hands, and Bakugou listened to what Eri said, with a wide smile of hers.

Bakugou thought, _it was the right decision_.

"Ba-chan, where do babies come from?"

 _Or maybe it wasn't_.

 _ **Bakugou Katsuki**_ **:** what's for tonight's dinner.

 _ **Todoroki Icyhot Shouto**_ **:** You're the one to cook.

 _ **Bakugou Katsuki:**_ fuckin smartass. i mean what eri wants.

 _ **Todoroki Icyhot Shouto**_ **:** Oh. Well curry's fine, she said.

 _ **Bakugou Katsuki:**_ again? fuck it im makin hamburger.

Bakugou wakes up with a headache; the pain pounding in his head, and he feels like shit.

He hasn't been feeling well for these past few days, with sore throat and the occasional coughing fit. Just last night Todoroki asked him if he was all right.

Well, certainly now Bakugou is not all right.

He remembers he has some mask, and looks for them. He puts it on while preparing for lunch. Thankfully the lunch menu is just some leftovers that can be arranged easily with chopsticks. He isn't sure he can make miso soup for breakfast, though. He can only hope Todoroki has some bread in his apartment.

There is a knock on Bakugou's door, and, "Bakugou?"

Bakugou opens the door slightly, with the lunch boxes in his hand.

"Todoroki, don't let Eri in." Bakugou's voice is muffled through the mask.

Todoroki's eyes widen, and Bakugou stops Todoroki before he could ask. "I'm fine," Bakugou says. "But I don't think I can actually make breakfast. But here's your lunch." Bakugou hands Todoroki the lunch boxes, and Todoroki accepts them, eyes still widened. Bakugou looks around, and finds Eri isn't around.

"I had a feeling that you were feeling unwell, so I told her to stay in our apartment," Todoroki says, noticing Bakugou was looking for Eri.

Bakugou nods. "Okay, Todoroki, see you—"

"Are you _really_ all right, Bakugou?"

"Fucking peachy, Icyhot."

"Nice to know you can still curse."

"Fuck you."

"Okay, you're certainly fine. Text me if you need anything."

Bakugou slams the door. He forgets how _annoying_ Todoroki can be.

After gulping down some medicine with water, Bakugou walks to his bedroom, almost off-balance, his head still pounding like crazy. He makes it to the bed.

He dreams: Todoroki showing up in his door, looking worried and all, and Bakugou knows right away it is a dream because Todoroki never looks at him like that.

The Todoroki in his dream asks, "Are you all right?"

"How _can_ you fucking ask that, asshole," Bakugou spits. "After all these years and _now_ you asked me if I'm all right? After I admitted I liked you and your bad personality? Really?"

"Bakugou—"

"I _still_ do, asshole." Bakugou pulls Todoroki and kisses him. It is a peck, actually, but Bakugou doesn't give a fuck anyway. Let him kiss the man in his dream.

"Bakugou? Bakugou!" Bakugou feels someone shaking him awake and he opens his eyes.

Todoroki.

Bakugou fucking _hopes_ he didn't mention Todoroki's name in his sleep.

"What, Icyhot."

Todoroki looks relieved at Bakugou awake and still insulting him. "Do you need anything?"

"Water," Bakugou rasps, sitting up.

Todoroki gets up and comes back a few minutes later with a glass of water. Bakugou realizes there is a bowl on the bedside table. Bakugou accepts the glass and points at the bowl.

"Ah, this is porridge. If you can eat now, I'll warm it up for you."

Bakugou almost spits his drink, and he eyes the bowl warily. "You made it?"

"Yes."

"Fuck. _Did you burn my kitchen? Or yours?_ "

Todoroki rolls his eyes. "Okay, no, I did _not_ make it. Happy? I bought it."

"Thank fuck," Bakugou mutters, putting down the glass beside the bowl.

Todoroki reaches out to the bowl with his left hand, and lets it stay there, probably warming it up, as promised. Bakugou rolls his eyes.

"Want me to feed you?"

"The fuck, _no_."

"Oh, thought you might want to, you know—careful," Todoroki hands the bowl to Bakugou. "Eri likes it when she's being fed."

"That's because she's _a child,_ bastard, can't fucking tell the difference?"

Todoroki stares at Bakugou. "Yeah, I can, actually."

"Good. Glad to know we're settled to the fact that I'm _not_ a child." Bakugou tries the porridge, and it honestly tastes not so bad. "Wait, how did you even get inside?"

Hearing no answer, Bakugou looks at Todoroki, and finds he is already staring at Bakugou.

"What?" he asks, his voice is still raspy.

"Nothing," Todoroki replies, looking away.

 _ **Todoroki Icyhot Shouto**_ **:** I'm taking the spare key, I have to pick Eri up. I'm also buying dinner. What do you want for dinner?.

 _ **Bakugou Katsuki:**_ anythin spicy.

 _ **Todoroki Icyhot Shouto**_ **:** You're sick.

 _ **Bakugou Katsuki:**_ exactly what i need.

 _ **Todoroki Icyhot Shouto**_ **:** Does ramen sound good?

 _ **Bakugou Katsuki:**_ make it spicy.

 _ **Bakugou Katsuki:**_ im serious bastard.

Todoroki makes him go to sleep. Bakugou doesn't dream anything else afterward—thank fuck, he doesn't want Todoroki to hear him mumbling his name in his sleep.

Bakugou later asks—when Todoroki brings in dinner—about school, and Todoroki answers UA is having a festival, so he could get away.

Bakugou already misses Eri's presence in his apartment: he just realizes how… _empty_ his apartment is without her voice and laughter, even when it only fills the living room.

"Eri asked about you," Todoroki says, after coming back from tucking the said girl in bed. "I told her to pray for your health, and she did."

That forms a smile from Bakugou. He shakes his head in amazement. "Wow."

"I know," Todoroki lets a small laugh. He looks up at Bakugou. "You should sleep."

"I've had enough sleep."

"Bakugou, I _am_ tired and don't want to fight you. So, just go to sleep."

"Fine, Icyhot." Bakugou lies down, and is about to pull up the covers when Todoroki does it for him.

"Good night, Bakugou."

"Good night."

Bakugou licks his lip, watching Todoroki turning off the light. When Todoroki is about to close the door, Bakugou calls out, "Thank you, Todoroki."

Bakugou _swears_ he can hear Todoroki smiling when Todoroki replies, "Anytime."

 _ **Bakugou Katsuki:**_ whats for dinner tonight

 _ **Bakugou Katsuki:**_ todoroki.

 _ **Bakugou Katsuki:**_ icyhot.

 _ **Bakugou Katsuki:**_ half n half bastard.

 _ **Bakugou Katsuki:**_ if you re not replying in 1 min you wont get dinner..

 _ **Todoroki Icyhot Shouto**_ **:** Anything.

 _ **Bakugou Katsuki:**_ Eri said that?

 _ **Todoroki Icyhot Shouto**_ **:** Yes.

But the aftermath… is different, and awkward. When Bakugou looks at Todoroki, he is reminded of, _"I still do, asshole_."

And Todoroki avoids Bakugou's stare, which is unusual. Sure, Bakugou likes to watch Todoroki and Eri, but he _has_ explained it to Todoroki: _"It's weird to see you being a father."_

Todoroki has gotten used to it so, really, _why the fuck is Todoroki trying so hard not to look at Bakugou?_

Bakugou wants to try his luck and maybe, _maybe_ everything was _not_ a dream: maybe Bakugou did confess to Todoroki and kiss him. But he doesn't want to make things more awkward, especially there is still this thing with Eri and her mother that Bakugou doesn't know. Not to mention if Todoroki might actually have feelings towards Eri's mother. Fuck, everything is actually complicated, Bakugou just realizes it himself.

Still, Bakugou doesn't want to make things between them awkward so, fuck it. He will ask Todoroki.

"Oi, Icyhot," Bakugou calls out to the person sitting beside him.

It is Sunday, and they are in park, watching Eri playing with sand. It is cold outside, but Eri _insists_ on playing in the park. Why Bakugou must come with them, he had no idea, but it was Eri's idea.

"What is it, Bakugou." Todoroki doesn't even turn to Bakugou, his gaze is still fixed on Eri.

Bakugou sighs. "What is wrong with you?"

" _What_." Todoroki's voice sounds irritated.

"You're avoiding me, aren't you?"

Todoroki stills, still not turning to look at Bakugou.

"Look, Todoroki," Bakugou takes a breath. "Is this about the day when I got sick? I dreamed that I…" He sighs, _god damn it why is it so fucking hard to admit_. "... confessed to you, and also kissed you."

Still no response from Todoroki.

"Was it a dream?"

 _Todoroki_ sighs, and putting his hands on his head. "You finally realized."

"Wait, what? So it wasn't a dream?"

Todoroki shakes his head. "No, it wasn't. You did…all of those things."

Bakugou groans, throwing his head back. " _Fuck._ I fucked up." He straightens up, "Wait, you didn't actually get sick, right? I mean, I _kissed_ you."

"No, I'm fine. It's been a few days, actually." Todoroki stares at his hands. "Bakugou…" he starts. "Do you… mean what you said? You said you dreamed about it."

"Are we going to talk about feelings _here? Now?_ "

"When and where would be the right time and place?" Todoroki shrugs. "Look, Bakugou, I also have to be honest that I… also still like you. I was happy that you would do all of these things for me and Eri—well, mostly for Eri, as you said—but still, I _am_ happy. And I was also happy to hear that you still like me."

Bakugou gazes at Todoroki, and he doesn't know how to feel when he knows the feeling is _still_ mutual, without both of them being drunk. Well, maybe Bakugou was sick when he confessed.

"But… there's Eri," Todoroki looks up to find Eri waving at them, and Todoroki waves back. "Eri likes you, and you also do, I can tell. But this is _my_ choice to raise her, Bakugou. I don't want to drag you down. I want you to think carefully about your decision."

Bakugou blinks. "Wait—I don't understand—"

Todoroki finally looks at Bakugou, his smile sad. "If you want to do this, that means you're going to stuck not only with me, but also Eri," he explains. "You're going to be a part of her life. Are you ready for that?"

Reality sinks in to Bakugou as he proceeds over and over again, _Eri is Todoroki's daughter. Eri is Todoroki's daughter. Eri is Todoroki's Daughter_. _Eri is Todoroki's daughter. Eri is Todoroki's daughter. Eri is Todoroki's daughter. Eri is Todoroki's daughter. Eri is Todoroki's daughter. Eri is Todoroki's daughter._

Todoroki lightly taps Bakugou's shoulder. "You don't have to answer that now. Take all the time you need."

 _ **Bakugou Katsuki:**_ where the fuck are you bastard dinner's ready

 _ **Bakugou Katsuki:**_ todoroki.

 _ **Bakugou Katsuki:**_ icyhot.

 _ **Todoroki Icyhot Shouto**_ **:** You're making dinner?

 _ **Bakugou Katsuki:**_ of the fuck course

 _ **Todoroki Icyhot Shouto**_ **:** Okay let me get Eri first.

Todoroki said that, but honestly? Bakugou doesn't even have any fucking idea how long it will take for him to make up his mind.

Everything just goes on as usual: Bakugou wakes up early to prepare for breakfast and lunch, opening the door for Todoroki and smiling Eri, having breakfast while listening to Eri's dreaming about dolphins ( _"Eri, don't talk with your mouth full,"_ is what Bakugou usually says, as he wipes the rice off her chin), cleaning dishes (mostly Todoroki, while Bakugou listens to Eri some more), giving them their lunch, waving at Eri, preparing himself to work, going to work, getting off work buying some stuff for dinner on his way home, making it to the apartment, preparing for dinner, opening the door for Todoroki and smiling Eri, and _really_ , everything is normal, so ordinary.

Or maybe Bakugou would like to think so.

Todoroki doesn't avoid him again, but he only speaks when necessary. Maybe Todoroki thinks he is giving Bakugou some space to think thoroughly, but Bakugou would prefer it if Todoroki just acts like usual: commenting about the food, insulting and bickering with Bakugou while washing dishes, and talking about his day teaching.

But… at least Todoroki and Eri don't stop coming. Bakugou has to give Todoroki credits for that.

It is so rare for Todoroki to call Bakugou during the day; they usually text each other about the night's dinner.

"Bakugou, one of my students was seriously injured and we're going to the hospital — "

"Where's Recovery Girl?"

"Unfortunately, she had retired a long time ago. Do you mind picking Eri up at the daycare? This might take some time and I'm afraid I'll be going home _really_ late; please tell Eri that."

"Okay."

"Thank you, Bakugou, I owe you that."

"You _always_ do, asshole."

The situation over there must be really urgent because Todoroki fucking hangs up on Bakugou. Todoroki _always_ takes his time to reply to Bakugou's insult, and Bakugou always talks back, just to have the last word. But, no, Todoroki _still_ takes his sweet time to reply. And so on, and so on.

It is almost Christmas, and Christmas means snow. Snow means cold as fuck. Bakugou is pleased at himself for getting the kotatsu out early, even when Todoroki casually said something like, _"Oh I forgot it's almost winter_." because the cold never fucking bothered him anyway.

Apparently, Eri also loves the kotatsu, because she _always_ begs to eat in it, and plays around after.

Just like today, when Eri pulls out some papers and crayons after dinner. Bakugou joins her.

"Ba-chan," Eri says, showing him a piece of paper with a drawing in it. "This is me, To-chan, and Ba-chan."

The drawing is three stickmans, and a house, with their name written under the stickmans. Eri doesn't even forget Todoroki's scar, and she used red and silver crayons for his hair.

Bakugou smiles, and praises Eri for her good drawing. Eri grins, and continues to draw. Bakugou stays around to watch, to make comments on what she is drawing:

"Is that a dog?" Bakugou asks.

"No, Ba-chan!" Eri giggles. "It's a cat!"

After drawing and giggling, Eri eventually grows tired, and falls asleep. Bakugou tries to slip a pillow under her head, and he looks at Eri once more. He can see Todoroki in Eri: it must be from her hair, even though there is no trace of red in it. When she grows up, she will be pretty; as pretty as Todoroki, will she keep her hair long until then? Bakugou wonders.

Bakugou thinks of the days when Eri will just notice Bakugou's presence: in the daycare, whatever she is holding or whomever she is talking to, she will just leave them and run hurriedly to Bakugou.

One day, when Bakugou was on his way home from work, Eri and Todoroki walked ahead of him, Eri turned her head over her shoulder, and let go of Todoroki's hand to run to Bakugou. She'd insisted to hold their hands, walking between Todoroki and Bakugou.

Bakugou always notices their presence even when neither Eri nor Todoroki does. It is really hard to avoid. If at all, he wants to see Eri looking up and smiling widely at him. If at all, he wants to see Todoroki looking at Bakugou with a soft small smile, without Todoroki realizing Bakugou _notices_.

There is a small knock on Bakugou's door.

When he opens it, Todoroki hurriedly comes inside.

"Is Eri asleep?" He asks, eyeing the room.

"Yeah, do you want to wake her?"

Todoroki shakes his head. "I'm going to carry her." He says, walking to Eri snuggling in the warmth from the kotatsu.

"Have you eaten yet? Want me to bring it to your apartment?"

Bakugou can see how Todoroki stiffened; going to Todoroki's apartment is something Bakugou has never done. They always eat in Bakugou's, and Bakugou has never asked.

But, to Bakugou's relief, Todoroki murmurs, "If you don't mind." He carries Eri up, making her stir and whine, but Todoroki softly whispers comfort to her. When he walks past Bakugou, he says, "I'll be waiting there."

Bakugou nods, and starts moving when Todoroki leaves.

While heating up the food, Bakugou's mind starts to wander to the time when Bakugou realized his stupid crush on Todoroki: it was all because of Kirishima, that fucker. No credits to him though.

Bakugou didn't realize when he started noticing Todoroki's presence when they were in the same room, or when he started looking for Todoroki when they were not.

Bakugou didn't realize when his palms started sweating when Todoroki passed by, or when Todoroki just happened to be _so close_.

Bakugou also didn't realize when he started looking over at Todoroki when he was about to leave the room.

Bakugou didn't know when it started, but he knew he wanted to kiss the guy, and probably hold Todoroki's hand and secretly wish Bakugou didn't blow up Todoroki's hand when they did it.

(Bakugou did not, actually, even when they did more than kissing and holding hand — but they were _still_ kissing and holding hands, probably moaning, and trying to get closer, and all that stuff.)

But…

But Bakugou also _doesn't_ realize when he starts to feel his apartment sound so hollow whenever Todoroki and Eri leave.

Bakugou doesn't realize when he starts to buy Eri's favorite candy to give to her after dinner. (He gets lots of scolding from Todoroki afterward, about not giving Eri sweets.)

Bakugou doesn't realize when he starts to talk without cursing whenever Eri is around.

His phone beeps.

 _ **Todoroki Icyhot Shouto**_ **:** I'm going to take a bath first. Door's not locked.

"You can leave it here, you know," Todoroki sits in front of Bakugou, his hair is still wet from the bath.

"Is Eri sleeping?"

"Yes," Todoroki grabs the chopsticks, mumbles _itadakimasu_ before eating.

They both say nothing for a while: Todoroki eats, while Bakugou looks around. The inside of Todoroki's apartment is almost like Bakugou's, except more toys scattering around.

"Sorry, it's messy. Didn't have enough time to clean it up," Todoroki mumbles, and Bakugou wants to laugh because Todoroki is all _Oh Eri don't talk while your mouth is full_ while Todoroki is also doing the same shit.

"Todoroki, no talking when your mouth is full," Bakugou reaches out to wipe off the rice that somehow gets on Todoroki's chin.

They both become freeze. Bakugou silently pulls his hand away, eyes widening. Todoroki looks down at the bowl he's holding.

"Bakugou," Todoroki starts, putting down the bowl and chopsticks. "Is this the part where you say you're going to leave me?"

" _What_."

Todoroki shrugs. "I mean, you're staying here and watching me eat."

"First, _that's my fucking tablewares, you little shit_. Second, how can I leave you when we're not even together in the first place?"

Todoroki nods. "That's a good point." He starts eating again.

"This is the part where I tell you that I'm staying."

"Staying for the night? Why, you live next door—"

" _God fucking damn it,_ Todoroki, I didn't remember you being this stupid—"

"Oh. _Oh._ " Todoroki stops once again, and stares at Bakugou. "Are you even sure about this?"

"I am." Bakugou replies, looking straight and Todoroki's eyes. "I'd like to cook for you and Eri every day, and I'd also like to pick her up at the daycare, and I'd like to see her growing up. I'd like to be _there_." He says, still holding his gaze. "If you don't mind."

Todoroki _smiles_ , and it is one of those Todoroki's pretty smile, the one that lights up his face, and maybe the world. "I don't," Todoroki says. "I'd also like you to be here."

Bakugou also finds himself smiling at the word, _here_. "Good," he says. "Now finish your dinner, Todoroki, before I kiss you."

They kiss, afterward, on the couch.

It wasn't a peck like Bakugou unconsciously did; it is a long, deep kiss that both of them were _longing for_ , after these three years. And then the kisses become hurried, like they couldn't get enough, like they'd want to catch up with what they'd missed.

But something is still bothering Bakugou in the back of his mind.

"Wait, wait," Bakugou stops Todoroki's hands from roaming under Bakugou's shirt. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" Todoroki's eyes are hazy and he continues kissing, and nipping Bakugou's neck.

" _Eri_ ," Bakugou grits his teeth, trying to suppress the moan coming from him because he forgets Todoroki is _good_ with his mouth.

"Eri? She's already sleeping," Todoroki bites and sucks on Bakugou's neck. "Want to move this to my bedroom?"

"No, listen — fuckhead," Bakugou pushes Todoroki away, with hands still on Todoroki's shoulder. " _Listen, you horny little shit_ — it's about Eri's mother."

"Her mother?" Todoroki frowns. "My sister? What about her?"

"Wha — _your sister?!_ "

"Shh," Todoroki covers Bakugou's mouth with his hand. He whispers, "Eri is my niece, didn't I tell you that already?"

Bakugou's answer is muffled, and Todoroki can't hear him, so Todoroki pulls his hand away.

" _Your niece?_ I thought she was your _daughter_ ," Bakugou also whispers.

"Uh, no? Wait, I never told you?"

" _No_ , shithead."

"But I thought — " Todoroki trails off, and Bakugou knows he was thinking about the first time they met after three years, in the supermarket, when Eri wandered off and found Bakugou.

" _That your kid?"_

" _Oh, long story, you don't want —"_

" _No, I am sure as hell not wanting to know."_

" — _okay."_

Todoroki presses his lips together, making a thin line. "I _knew_ I was forgetting something."

"No shit, Sherlock." Bakugou replies, " _All this fucking time_ , I was left wondering what happened to her mother. I thought some woman suddenly appeared in your life with a baby in her arms, telling you she's your kid."

Todoroki lets out a surprise laugh. "No… it wasn't anything like that. Far from it. Uh, let's move to the bedroom." He stands up and pulls Bakugou.

"Not losing your charm, I see."

Todoroki tells Bakugou, after their breathing becomes even, and they put on their clothes back, because _Eri sometimes sneaks up to my room when she's having nightmares_.

"Remember the bank robbery where they held captive for like, almost 12 hours?" Todoroki asks, facing Bakugou, one of his arm around Bakugou's waist.

"Yeah, briefly," Bakugou remembered _clearly_ because that was the day when Todoroki left him in his bed, and Bakugou remembered turning the TV on to the news.

"My sister and her husband were there," Todoroki says, quietly. "So that was why I left. I'm sorry, Bakugou."

"I… didn't know…"

"No, you didn't. Nobody knew; they only mentioned how everybody in the bank died. Even my father _hated_ to get the attention because one of his children were dead. So that was why we stayed silent." Todoroki continues, "Eri was only three at that time. My brothers and I knew _nothing_ about taking care a toddler, so my father took her in. I was busy with other things… to distract my mind."

Had Bakugou known before, he'd like to be there for Todoroki, instead of raging about Todoroki's disappearance from his life.

"When Eri was four, her quirk started to manifest. And my father… took a liking. I could see what would happen to her, so I took her to stay with me. I don't want her to go through the same thing I did. At the same time, UA offered me to teach there. I resigned from my agency, took the offer, and never looked back." Todoroki takes a deep breath. "It was the right decision."

Bakugou brushes Todoroki's hair that gets in the way of Todoroki's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I should be the one saying that," Todoroki replies. "I'm sorry, Bakugou, but I thought I shouldn't be dragging you into this mess of mine."

"Idiot," Bakugou says. "You're _already_ dragging my ass in this mess, ever since Eri found me in the supermarket."

"I never asked before, what did you two talk about, when I was still looking for her?"

"She asked me if I could cook."

"And?"

"She said her To-chan can't cook."

Todoroki laughs, and it is a beautiful thing to watch, so Bakugou stops and enjoys the view.

"I remember thinking what kind of father is was that left his daughter in supermarket."

Todoroki's laugh turns into a smile, that still make Bakugou's stomach churn. "I'm glad you decided to stay, Bakugou."

Bakugou moves to press his lips on Todoroki's forehead. He murmurs, "Me too."

"Eri! Don't run!" Todoroki calls out and walks faster to keep up with Eri, while Bakugou follows behind.

"To-chan, look!" Eri points out to some eggs and says excitedly, "Chick!"

"Eri, those are _not_ chicks. Those are eggs, and they can be eaten," Todoroki explains patiently.

"Kaa-chan, look!" Eri calls out to Bakugou, and he wants to join them as well, but —

"You called me _what_."

Later that night, after tucking Eri to bed, Bakugou asks Todoroki as they huddle on the couch.

"Are you _fucking sure_ Deku didn't meet Eri and implant funny ideas to her head, because _why did she call me that?_ "

"Ah actually," Todoroki begins, "She called you _Kaa-chan_ , while Midoriya called you _Kacchan_. It sounds different."

"That's the same fucking thing."

Todoroki sighs. "Okay, so her friend in the daycare told her that the person who cooks her breakfast, makes her lunchbox, and prepares for dinner is apparently a mother. So I think that was why she called you that."

" _What the fuck_."

Todoroki nods. "Just play along with it, _Kaa-chan_."

"Shut the fuck up, _To-chan_."

Todoroki smirks and Bakugou stops, already regretting the insult, because the smirk means, _Hey Bakugou, let's try something new and exciting_. _Hey Bakugou, let's try ropes_. _Hey Bakugou, do you have whipped cream_?

"I have an idea," Todoroki starts.

"Look, Todoroki, I know you have daddy issues but I don't think I'm ready for that."

"What? _No,_ Bakugou—" Todoroki stops, and starts again, "Katsuki…"

Bakugou blinks, and it just dawns on him that Todoroki calls him by his first name. He groans and puts his head in both of his hands.

Todoroki ignores the reaction and urges, "Come on, say my name. My _first_ name."

"Ah—uh—Sho—" He groans again.

"You called me that when we were fighting villains."

"That was—that was different, _fuckhead_. It was your hero name, while this—this—" _This feels intimate_ , Bakugou thinks. More intimate than having sex, because Bakugou is anything but being good when it comes to _feelings_ , and words contain _feelings_. So Bakugou is anything but being good when it comes to _words_ , nevermind calling Todoroki by his first name.

"Katsuki," Todoroki starts. "It's time we're on first-name basis."

 _Ugh_. "I know that, but…" Bakugou trails off, his head still in his hands. He tries, "Shouto."

Todoroki smiles, and Bakugou continues, "Shouto. Shouto. Shouto." He tries and feels the word becoming something he can get used to in his tounge. The word feels nice and _sweet_ , and Bakugou likes how it feels pronouncing it. _Shouto_.

"Katsuki," Todoroki whispers in Bakugou's ears.

Bakugou is never good with words. Children are scared of him. He always curses. But he is good at cooking, and somehow that made him end up with a significant other and a kid.

Bakugou looks up at the ceiling while Todoroki's hand roams under his shirt. He thinks, _It was the right decision_.


End file.
